The Green Notebook I: Improbable Heroines
by Fomalhaut
Summary: Imagine... two girls of the 21st century inside NWN... no accident! FINISHED
1. Freaky girls

Okay... I wrote stuff like this in green notebooks, that's the reason for the title... after my fics of NWN, the future one for pre-NWN, and the future HotU one are all serious... this is anything but that - Sofia.

Aarin Gend, sitting at his place in Port Llast, was impatiently waiting for the Hero of Neverwinter to come back with news, when something totally unexpected happened, so unexpected that even Elminster himself couldn't have predicted it, whatever crystal ball, future-seeing mirror or other magic stuff he used...

A young human girl of about 17 entered. She was wearing a leather armor and a magical bag was hanging on her dark blue belt decorated with golden stars and smiling faces like :-), if you see what I mean. Her neck-lenght hair was dark brown, apart from some red locks here and there.

Oh, why do armors have to be this damn heavy... without talking about swords! – for she was dragging one, drawing a cute, long scratch on the pavement, and outside everyone would just have to follow the line to see where she had been – in the computer it all seems so easy! Oh, I almost forgot about this useful thingy! – and without bothering she took off her armor, revealing a red shirt and black pants, and threw it in the magic bag together with the sword – much better!  
Only then she noticed everyone was staring at her.  
- Good day, people! – she waved – nice to meet you in real life!  
Mutters were heard.  
- Oh, you may think that I'm crazy, but I can assure you I'm perfectly all right inside here! – she pointed at her head.  
- Milady! – said Tomi – your hair is lovely!  
- Yeah, red straits made at the hairdressers' in road Damjanich, 7th district, Budapest, Hungary... nice to see you, Tomi Undergallows.  
- I see my fame goes before me...  
- No, have read your name on the computer screen, but don't worry about that...  
- What? – if this was a comic, there would have been a question mark floating above Tomi's head.  
- Hiya, Lady Aribeth! – the girl gave her a friendly pat on the shoulders – ouch! Your armor is hard, and aren't you a bit hot inside it? And I know how nightmares can be scary...  
Aarin Gend now was 100 sure that she was an evil spy of the Eye Cult, though he had to admit he'd never seen a worse one.  
- Oh! Aarin Gend! – the girl clapped – judging by the descrpitions, you must be him! The great Spy Master of Neverwinter! If you knew how much enemies are afraid of you...

In the meantime, another human girl, this time one of about 15 and with long red hair, was sitting around a fire with the Hero of Neverwinter and Daelan Redtiger.  
- Don't worry, Daelan – the Hero said – I'm quite sure she means no harm. Right, Sabrina?  
- Right – the girl nodded, her poison green eyes staring at Daelan calmingly – I'm here only to help you.  
Daelan murmured something.  
- No, I'm not an orc shaman that has changed shape – she said, for she had heard him – as I said before, my name is Sabrina Silverfire, wait... – she pulled out a book and swiftly turned the pages – according to the Elven Pocket Dictionary (downloaded from Internet and printed with our brand new printer), it should be Celebenaul... and I'm just a friendly fighter looking for adventures!  
"It's hard" she thought "but since now I'm in this world, I should act as if I belonged here... I hope FOMI does not do anything too foolish..."  
"_All right, vain hope... she certainly will, if she hasn't already... I just hope she doesn't end up in prison, torture chamber, or in the cheerful company of a niiice executioner..."_

Thoughts at Port Llast

**Tomi:** "She's mad… but looks good… lovely girl… mmmh…"  
**Boddyknock: **"Interesting… it'll be intriguing to study her brain…"  
**Linu: **"Shall Sehanine cure her poor spirit…"  
**Grimgnaw: **"She'll be a good sacrifice to the Silent Lord…"  
**Sharwyn: **"Annoying… she'd better leave soon!"  
**Aarin: **"A spy… though she didn't give herself away yet… I'll better wait. She'll surely give us precious informations about the Cult. But they've always been so cunning… why should they send someone so unexperienced and, well, a bit stupid here…?  
**Aribeth: **"She's disturbing me… how does she know about so many things…? But… she doesn't look evil, though these times I'm suspicious about everyone and everything… she looks sincere… her eyes are so warm brown…"  
- I think I'll have a look around! – she waved – in fact, I just wanted to see you!  
- Wait, adventurer! – said Aribeth – what's your name?  
- Fomalhaut Winterstorm, from the Kingdom of… of… hm, haven't thought about that yet… ah, of course! – she smiled brightly and continued in a dreamy voice – _from a Kingdom Far, Far Away…  
__**RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!  
**_- Oh! Sorry, it's just my mobile phone! Hi, Sabrina! What? You've fought orcs and trolls? Great! I have only met a couple of chickens and cows… no! Haven't killed them, what are you thinking about?  
While talking, she slowly walked out of Kendrack's barracks, and sat down on the sea-shore. Even drunk sailors looked at her a bit shocked… who was she talking to?

_That's how people of the 21st century would look like inside NWN…_

**_TO BE CONTINUED… ->_**


	2. Reality discovered!

Here's more... I'm glad you liked it. :-)

Fomi, what have you done?  
-What? – Fomalhaut didn't get Sabrina's question – just what I usually do…  
- And what do you mean with that?  
- Well, I was happy to see Aribeth, Tomi, Aarin, Boddyknock, Linu, kinda pleased with Sharwyn, didn't like her look, and wasn't glad at all to see Grimgnaw…  
- All right, Fomi, I can imagine that – Sabrina shook her head – well, that's all for now… remember to call me if you're in trouble, anyway…  
- Oh, no problems! – Fomalhaut quickly hung up – apart from this damn armor, this horrible sword, this… oh, Sabrina, how lucky are you! – she shouted, causing _everybody _around to stare at her, and make interesting observations about her state of mind. (For Sabrina only used kinda light shurikens, throwing knives and a shortbow.)

Lucky? In fact, Sabrina was struggling with Daelan, who, hearing her speaking with nobody and giving informations about them, decided that it was time to finish her.  
- No, Daelan, no! I…  
- Traitor!  
- Daelan… - the Hero of Neverwinter appeared – may I ask you what are you doing, exactly?  
- She's a traitor! – he answered, grasping Sabrina's throat.  
- Put her down… now – the Hero pointed at the ground.  
Daelan reluctantly obeyed and let the girl go.  
- Sorry – Sabrina said, coughing – I think I'd better go now.  
- To tell your friends of the Cult about us!  
- No… you can follow me, if you like… I'm going back to my home!

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_  
- Hallo? – Fomalhaut picked the mobile up, while several people, including Aarin were staring at her suspiciously – oh, hi, Sabrina! … WHAT? But… but why…? I feel so good now… here…  
- Fomi… we can come back some other time and…  
- But…  
- FOMI! PLEASE, I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND, PLEEEASE…  
- All right, all right…! GOODBYE EVERYBODY!  
And, for the people's great astonishment, Fomalhaut touched the clip on her belt and disappeared in a star-shaped cloud of yellow fog.

In the meantime, Sabrina, free of suspicions, touched the clip on her belt as well, and disappeared in a cat-shaped cloud of dark blue fog.

Sabrina, arriving back home, or well, at her best friend's home, felt her body changing. Her red hair shortened and turned dark brown, glasses appeared on her face, and her warrior clothes began to feel tight.  
Fomalhaut was nervously picking something in her eye.  
- Damn these stupid contact lenses… I see you're back to normal… Niki.  
- And you're just the usual… Sofi. You don't change that much… I'd like to keep my Sabrina stats anyway. How much time did pass?  
- None – Fomalhaut, excuse me, Sofia, oh, excuse me again…  
_I looked at my watch._

I hid my armor and sword under a pile of useless stuff in one of the huge boxes around my room. I wondered what Mom or Dad would say if they discovered it…

_A week later_

Niki and I were once again at my place munching sweets and discussing the VERY IMPORTANT things that happened to us while we were not together or hanging on the telephone.I turned the computer on.  
- Niki… have you brought it…? – I asked.  
- I was afraid of this moment… but yes, here it is… _Fomi_ – and she put her warrior clothes on.  
I quickly finished with my armor.  
- Are you ready, _Sabrina_?  
- Yes – she sighed – where are we going exactly, this time?  
- Where do you want to go?  
- Beorunna's Well.  
- No way! I had a little problem at Port Llast… in Beorunna's Well it will just get worse.  
- Why? Didn't you say you wanted to fight orcs? And there's plenty of them at Coldwood…  
- Aoh yes, and there's Delvar Vanathar as well…  
- Shut up! Oh no… I suspect where we are going…  
- FOMALHAUT WINTERSTORM AND SABRINA SILVERFIRE SET OFF FOR YET ANOTHER ADVENTURE IN THE NEVERWINTER NIGHTS WORLD! _Can't wait to see you, Fenthick!_

_Are you happy now, Shadow? ;-D _


	3. Ent or End?

_To Shadow :-)_

I've never thought goblins can be this… ugly.  
- Fomi, you've seen them on the computer screen 1000s of times, so…  
- But this is real life! – Fomalhaut suddenly grasped and pulled Sabrina's hair, maiking her squeal like an agonising cat – look! AAAHHH! A SKELETON!  
- Use this instead of tearing my lovely red hair off! – Sabrina pointed at her best friend's sword while preparing her bow.  
- But the game manual says swords aren't that useful against skeletons… and they're so damn heavy…  
- Fomi… please, at least give me some back-up! – Sabrina had already killed the skeletons – you still talk too much! And can you please explain why the hell did we have to end up in the middle of the attack of the Academy!  
- I might have done something wrong… euh… but you know, I just wanted to meet Fenthick…  
- Next time we're going to Beorunna's Well!  
- Sabrina and Delvar sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!  
- Fomi… I've seen him once on the computer screen. And I have just said he's a cute elf, no else!  
- But in real life he's surely lovely as well! But never as much as Fenthick…  
- All right, all right! – Sabrina raised her hand – but Fomi, if you suggest him even the most slightly something about the future events…

Hey… we're in the stables and no one's here!  
Sabrina tried to open the door leading to the Halls of Justice, but it seemed blocked.  
- Fomi… I guess the Hero has already been here and Fenthick locked the door!  
- Let me try… - Fomi picked up her sword and tried to break the door open, but after two hits she began swearing as usual about her weapon's weight. She quickly tossed it in her magical bag and pulled out a shortsword.  
- Muuuuch better! – she smirked.  
- Why didn't you think about this before? – Sabrina kept on throwing shurikens against the door when it suddenly opened wide.  
- FENTHICK! IIIIH!  
- Do we know each other? – he looked at Fomi, unsure what to do.  
- Fenthick! – she hugged him without saying anything.  
- Is she all right? – he asked.  
- No… not at all – Sabrina rolled her eyes.

Fomi blew her nose loudly as they were making their way towards the Great Tree.  
- He's so cute and lovely and sweet and nice… ah, I see why Mégane has fallen in love with him!  
- Because she's your character, that's why… - sighed Sabrina – whoa! What's that?  
- A tree, I guess – said Fomi.  
- No… - said Nyatar, coming out from behind the Great Tree – it appeared here this morning… it looks like a pecan tree, but it seems to have its own mind! You see, I tried to pick some of its fruits, but it simply brought its branches up! Then it said "It hurts… I'm not giving you my fruits".  
- An ent! Like in the Lord of The Rings! – said Sabrina, thinking she had found the reason.  
- Finally, someone who sees! – the pecan tree opened two large branches that looked like arms and several small ones which looked like fingers.  
- Who are you? – asked Sabrina.  
- Wait... I think I know you... – the ent made two steps towards Fomi. (Nyatar stood firm as a statue, his face showing astonishment and turning totally pale.)  
- Do... you...? – asked Fomi, standing as if she had made roots.  
- Yes... Fomy!  
- How do you know my name!  
- Sofia x?  
- That's how I sign e-mails and… oh!  
- LATERZ! – said the tree – call me _The Shadow_.

The Moonstone Mask, a bit later

_Good drinks and good company!_

Sabrina, Fomi and Shadow were sitting at a table. Almost everyone (Ophala too) were standing firm close to the wall: for two young girls drinking in the company of a talking pecan tree are quite a weird sight.  
Then suddenly the door opened.  
- Uh-oh… - said Shadow – Sabrina, look…  
- "Uh-oh", Shadow, you're right… Fomi, you'd better not look…  
- Why? – she asked – oooh…  
A girl with neck-length dark red hair and deep bluish-green eyes had entered, in the company of a pixie and a hawk.  
- MÉGANE! – Fomi screamed.  
_My heroine! The heroine I made up! Does… does she really exist…?_  
- Mégane!  
- Who are you? – Mégane Fireland turned around.  
Fomi gulped.  
- Your… mother – she said.

Wait, wait… - Shadow stood up, making everyone else sit down and gasp – Fomi, is this _your _NWN CD-rom?  
- I guess… - Sabrina said.  
- But… I think I entered mine! – said the Shadow.  
- And we're making confusion! – concluded Sabrina.- This is dangerous… we make a mess inside a computer game! Those clips…  
- We'd better go away – said Shadow – and just change e-mails.  
- Yeah, I agree… if Mégane is here, then maybe other NWN players come and see an ent, and us, and her as well… FOMI!  
And Shadow touched one of his fruits, Sabrina both her and Fomi's clip… and left nothing but small clouds of coloured fog and astonishment behind them.

Mégane looked at her pixie Elenthe and her hawk Thya.  
- Thya, Ellie… I knew that girl… I feel it deep inside me…

**THE END**

**_Epilogue, a week later_**

Aah! Never again!  
- Fomi…?  
- Yes… Niki or Sabrina or whatever, never, never again!  
- I told you HotU wasn't a nice campaign to visit…  
- A DRIDER!  
- Let's finish it! – and Sabrina broke her clip in two – now it's your turn.

But Fomi wanted to hold a memory… and broke in half another clip…  
They needed two clips to open or close a portal… if they were both broken, the portal could have sealed. But no… Sabrina broke hers, and Fomi left her one working…

**So an unstable portal was left open in the Underdark.**

_To be continued… in The Green Notebook II._

_ **Author!s comment: I knew it was a silly little story (if I should call it such) with poor writing style - but that's whay I was going for. The II part will have more plot.**_

_**Sofia or Fomi :-) **_


End file.
